It Was Fate
by Angels are Watching Over You
Summary: After a stranger saves her life, Caroline joins her to tour Europe. Things go smoothly until they discover something new and very sinister brewing, and it's making its way to the US. Caroline and her new friend - Jo - travel to New Orleans to tell the originals about the new threat. If only they knew that fate had something else in store for them. [Klaroline and Elijah/OC]
1. First Meetings

**It Was**** Fate**

Prologue || First Meetings

_"It matters not how strait the gate, _  
><em>How charged with punishments the scroll, <em>  
><em>I am the master of my fate: <em>  
><em>I am the captain of my soul."<em>  
>― William Ernest Henley, <em>Echoes of Life and Death<em>

* * *

><p>She had been traveling the world for a while now – three years, to be exact – and it was everything she had ever dreamed of. She had already been to London (her first stop), Barcelona, Moscow, and now she was in Berlin. She had been avoiding Paris, Rome, and Tokyo for obvious reasons. Those were her three dream-cities, and she was determined that – instead of a boring tour guide – she'd experience them with someone who was actually there during their history.<p>

It all started with a ticket that had shown up in her mailbox one day, and a letter that said; "Why not enjoy the world?" There had been no return address on the envelope, and it was only one ticket, but she was certain she knew who it was from. There was only one person in the world who would send her a ticket to travel the world. At first, she had scoffed and put the ticket in the box that held her momentos, but when Elena announced she was leaving Whitmore, Caroline didn't try as hard to hold onto her college experience.

Within a week, Caroline had visited her mother and told everyone her plans, and for once they didn't try to talk her out of them. By that Saturday, she was enjoying the London night clubs. Eventually, Stefan joined her for a while, and she even met up with Elena and Damon who were visiting Bulgaria. However, she still felt like something was still missing. Eventually, she left her friends altogether, and experience everything on her own. It was nice to be by herself for a while, without having to worry about Silas or a supernatural apocalypse.

She was taking so many pictures of herself at various places, but she didn't know who she would give them all. Yes, her mom would love pictures, but there would be too many to hang on the fridge, so Caroline started to send them to the man who gave her the ticket in the first place. She only received one response from him – a silver key on a golden chain. She didn't know what it meant, but she wore it everyday.

She loved Europe so much, and she couldn't believe that all of this had been waiting for her. She liked Berlin so far, except that she always had a weird feeling when she would walk around the city. She felt like she were being watched – constantly – and it had her on edge. Eventually, the nervousness settled into the background, and she was able to focus on enjoying her time before she moved on to the next city.

She didn't think she'd like the migrant lifestyle, but it made her feel liberated. Her diet had changed, however. It was difficult to raid for bloodbags when you were on the move – especially when you didn't speak the local language – so she had to change to fresher game. Sometime during her stay in Moscow, she moved from the local wildlife to barflies and the drunk patrons in the clubs.

Thankfully, the sky had cleared this morning, and she was able to get out of her hotel and enjoy the sun before moving on to Brussels. The sun warmed the mild weather slightly, and she was able to break out the sunglasses and enjoy it. She was walking back to her hotel, after enjoying the cuisine at a small bistro, when the feeling of being watched returned full-force. It almost made her stop mid-step when the breeze blew onto the back of her neck. It felt like someone was standing right behind her, breathing on her.

She turned to look, and saw no one there. In fact, the street was a bit too empty, in her opinion. She moved closer to the buildings out of habit, and it would turn out to be a big mistake. She walked faster – looking behind her every few seconds – and was grabbed before she could react. Someone was pulling her into an alley, no matter how much kicking and biting she did. Her screams were being silenced by the person's hand over her mouth. She kept trying to break their hand – or something – with her strength, but nothing was working. They were obviously a vampire, and they were obviously older than her.

They stabbed something into her side, and it burned like fire throughout her entire body. They had injected her with vervain, but why? Why were they doing this? Before she blacked out, she felt her body falling, and what sounded like shouts between a man and a woman. Someone was fighting her attacker. She heard what sounded like an awful tearing sound, and then a thud, and she could only hope it wasn't her attacker who had won.

The last thing she remembered seeing before blacking out were brown eyes looking back at her, and an accented voice telling her that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Jo was confused. She had been a vampire for over two centuries, and she had never seen anything like this. This was the third vampire she'd saved from kidnapping, all within the span of two months. It wasn't uncommon for a hunter to pass through - they littered Europe with their self-righteous ways - but these weren't hunters. These were vampires kidnapping other vampires.<p>

She had sent her brother and sister to different continents, and they both reported the same things happening in Asia and Australia. For now, North America was safe from the kidnapping ring, but Jo knew that it wouldn't be long before it reached their shores. She needed to find the Originals, but no one had seen them in Europe for quite some time. She had planned to contact a witch when she crossed the path of Caroline.

Caroline wasn't like the other mundane humans that frequented Berlin. She was bright-eyed and naive. She was completely oblivious to everything happening around her, but she did show promise. She was young, but she could be taught. She would teach this young vampire how to defend herself, and she would show her Europe at the same time. After all, when she lived with the Original family, it was her job to take care of the baby vampires and teach them right-from-wrong. It didn't last, but she never gave up her job.

When the vampire attacked Caroline, Jo was there to help her out. She wouldn't let Caroline be taken like so many others. However, now that she'd been found, she would be on the radar. Jo would need to get her out of Berlin, quickly, and try to find Klaus or Elijah while she was at it. It wouldn't be easy, but if anyone could do it, she could. This is what she had been tasked with, and she wouldn't let the Originals down.

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke, she someone humming and flipping through some sort of book. When she finally found the strength to open her eyes, she saw a girl lounging on the other bed. She was reading a magazine that looked to be entirely in French, and she didn't notice Caroline until the baby-vampire moved to sit up in the bed.<p>

When the girl looked at her, Caroline recognized her eyes as the ones she'd seen before passing out. Her face was childlike, and she didn't look like she could be much older than Caroline. She probably barely reached Caroline's shoulder in height, and Caroline thought she was adorable. After thinking about it, the young lady looked a bit like Elena. As Caroline looked from the girl, to the door, and around the rest of the room, the girl smiled.

"You can leave if you want to," she said. "I won't stop you." She had an accent that Caroline had become familiar with when she stayed in London.

"You helped me," Caroline said.

The girl nodded. "Yes, I did. I'm Jo, and judging by the passport in your pocket, you're Caroline," she replied.

Caroline nodded and said; "You looked through my pockets?"

"Only for identification, I promise."

"Oh... okay," Caroline said, still a bit disoriented. "What happened? Why did he grab me?"

Jo gave Caroline a side-eye, and said; "How long have you been a vampire, Caroline? You don't know how to fight off another vampire, so you can't be too old, but your control is impeccable. He wasn't the only vampire that's noticed you since you've been here... I am quite impressed. So, I'd wager you were turned some time in the 90s? Twenty years a vampire sounds about right for you."

Caroline couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "I was born in the 90s. I've only been a vampire for, like, six years."

"Wow," Jo breathed. "You really do have impeccable control."

"Um, thanks. But, why was he after me?" she asked.

"Because he liked you. He thought you were pretty, and he wanted you for his own. I've been following that bastard ever since he tried to take my sister and me two months ago. I finally caught up with him."

"Well thank you," Caroline said. "Really, it means a lot."

Jo nodded, and a big smile broke across her face. "I have the best idea ever!"

"Okay, what?" Caroline asked with a slight laugh.

"You should travel with me! I've been all over the European continent, and you could use someone to show you around," she said.

"I literally know nothing about you – and you don't know anything about me," Caroline said.

"That's not true. I know that your name is Caroline and you've been a vampire for about six years now, and you know I'm a vampire named Jo, and I've been a vampire for over two centuries! Plus, we also know that you don't know how to handle yourself against older vampires, and you need to learn," she replied.

"I don't need you to teach me!" Caroline said, a bit uncomfortable with the critique. Jo looked dejected, and Caroline sighed. "Look, I am very thankful that you helped me. I hope I can do the same for you one day, but I can find my own way to learn self-defense, okay?"

Jo smiled, but it looked forced. "You're totally right. I'm sorry about that. I've just always loved showing people around Europe – especially when they've never been before. But it is kind of creepy of me to ask you to travel with me when you don't know me from Adam." Caroline didn't get a chance to reply before Jo seemed to remember something. "Oh! I almost forgot! You'll need your strength."

She handed Caroline a bloodbag, and she took it gratefully. She had the entire thing drank in under a minute, and Jo looked amused. "Thanks," Caroline said.

"No problem."

Caroline stood and prepared to leave, frowning at her dirty clothes. Her shoes were now completely ruined, and they were her second favorite pair. She thanked Jo again, but her hand froze before she could turn the knob. "I just have one question," she said.

"Hm?"

"Why would you choose me to travel with?" Caroline asked. "I mean, you said yourself, you're over two centuries old. You have to have made friends during that time, right? What could I possibly offer?"

Jo sighed. "Caroline, most people walk around this city and they only pretend to care about its significance. They're tourists who will come here once and be done with it. They might think they care, but many of them won't even remember this stop in their European tour. They're more focused on Paris and Rome. But you, Caroline... you _look_. At the risk of sounding creepy: I've noticed you since you came here. You're curious, and you savor the time you spend here. The world needs more people like you, Caroline."

"So you want to show me Europe because you're lonely, and I'm curious?" Caroline asked.

"I never said I was lonely..." Jo replied.

"It was subtext," Caroline replied, before thinking back on the Sherlock episodes she replayed on Netflix for the past year. "You said you had a sister, but she's not here with you. You got a two-bed room, which means you're used to traveling with someone. You're way too outgoing to enjoy being on your own with no one to talk to... so I deduce that you're lonely."

"Well, aren't you just a regular Sherlock Holmes," Jo replied, trying to look angry. Instead, she just looked sad. She sighed. "You're right. I am lonely. My sister left to do her own thing, and I haven't heard from my brother in decades. It would be nice to have someone to show around these old cities."

There was a pregnant pause between the two girls before Caroline said; "Okay."

"What?"

"Okay. I'll travel with you. I mean, being on your own is fun for a while, but it'd be nice to have someone who knows the area... and I like feeling safe against possible attacks."

Jo laughed, and her smile was so big it was almost painful. "This is so great! You are not going to regret this! We're going to have so much fun!"

Caroline left Jo's room to pack her things. If her mother could see her now, she'd probably give Caroline the biggest lecture of her life. The number one rule that the sheriff's daughter learned was to never speak to strangers. So, what did Caroline do? She agreed to travel Europe with a centuries-old vampire that she didn't know. It wasn't one of her smartest moves, but for some reason, she knew that the energetic, petite vampire wouldn't harm her. Caroline had a feeling that this was a good decision. What she didn't know was that this wasn't only a good decision.

This was fate.


	2. Realizations

**It Was Fate**

Chapter 1 || Realizations

_I bet they planned it all out,_  
><em>Like the shows<em>  
><em>Went everywhere I go.<em>  
><em>Walked in the store right behind me,<em>  
><em>Stood in line right beside me and followed me to my home.<em>

- The Neighbourhood; _Female Robbery_

* * *

><p>Growing up, Caroline had always been the girly-girl. She had always been the first to try out for cheerleading, pageants, and dance recitals. She was always the first to turn up her nose to things like football or any of those other "boy" things, no matter how fun they seemed. But, all of that went out the window every summer when she would visit her dad and Steven. Steven had his own daughter – Melissa – and Caroline always had to prove she was better than her, so when Melissa began taking an interest in action movies and video games, Caroline did too.<p>

Eventually, Caroline and Melissa's relationship smoothed out, and they would spend their summers playing paintball and pretending to be Lara Croft and The Bride. It was the secret Caroline kept with her – memories that helped her hang onto her humanity after being turned into a vampire. They were memories of when she was happy – when she could actually pretend she had a real sister.

Those memories did her absolutely no good now, as she made her way through the abandoned building, carrying her weapon carefully in front of her. Why did she need a gun if she were a vampire? Hell if she knew, but Jo was insistent on teaching her all kinds of self-defense, and to be honest, it did make Caroline feel safer knowing how to handle a gun. Her mother had taught her the basics, of course, but nothing compared to what Jo taught her.

At this very moment, they were having an 'exercise'. That's what Jo called it when they went to remote locations and had a training session. So far, she had taught Caroline hand-to-hand fighting, the basics of the sword, and how to get away quickly and without being seen. All of this happened over the span of the two years she had been traveling with Jo; touring Europe in style. The way Jo lived reminded her of a certain Original family, but Jo was much more humble about it.

Apparently, Jo once owned the ruined building they were using as a training facility. It was in Russia, about ten miles outside of St. Petersburg, and it was freezing. Jo had explained that she gave these facilities to someone so they could use it to train young vampires, but no amount of questioning would get Jo to spill the beans on who this mysterious man was.

Caroline tried pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind as she glanced around the crumbling wall. She couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean anything. Jo had once waited on the roof for the entire exercise until Caroline came around the corner, and then she hit her in the arm with an arrow. Caroline learned from that, and now her eyes were everywhere. She tried taking in everything at once, but she knew she was missing something. There was one place she needed to look.

Very quickly, she turned to see Jo at the end of the corridor. Without thinking, and without hesitation, Caroline fired the gun and hit Jo in the arm. This was the first time she ever won against Jo in the firearm exercise, and she wanted to begin celebrating, when she realized something crucial. There was no sound coming from Jo. The other vampire seemed to be lying there, not moving or making a sound. Caroline was certain she had hit Jo in the arm – her aim was impeccable. She then realized that she had a feeling of being watched.

Only a second too late, she knew what her mistake was. She hadn't hit Jo, she had hit a decoy. She heard the click of a gun, and felt the cool metal pressing against her head. "Gotcha," Jo said in her sing-song voice that seemed to sweet and childlike for this setting. Caroline had only a moment to think, and she did what she was taught to do in previous exercises; she acted without thinking.

She elbowed Jo in the chest and took the older vampire by surprise. In doing this, she was barely able to knock her off balance enough so that the weapon would fall from her hands. Caroline – who was six inches taller than Jo's 5'2" frame – used her considerable height difference to gain the upper hand against Jo, and within minutes, she had the older vampire on the ground and in a headlock.

"Okay," Jo grunted.

"Okay what?" Caroline asked.

"Okay, you win! Vincis..." she said.

After hearing the word that signaled the end of their exercise, Caroline stood and helped Jo off of the ground. They were both panting and exhausted from their workout, but each of them had a smile on their face. Caroline was thrilled to have finally won the exercise.

"So, I did it?" she asked.

"Yep! I think you're finally ready," Jo replied.

Caroline paused. "Ready for what?" she asked.

"We're going to see Dmitri."

* * *

><p>It turned out that Dmitri lived in a what appeared to be a dilapidated warehouse in the center of St. Petersburg. Jo led Caroline through a small door in the back, and into what looked to be an office of some sort. It was nice, and organized, and modern. It didn't match the derelict exterior of the building. A young blonde woman sat behind a desk, with a worried look on her face. She was typing away on a computer and speaking Russian very quickly into multiple phones.<p>

When she saw Jo and Caroline, and she slammed the landlines into their receivers and closed her flip phone. Caroline seemed to be confused, but the woman's behavior had Jo worried. This behavior was out of the ordinary for Dmitri's assistants.

"Olga," Jo said.

"Josephine, how are you?" Olga replied.

Josephine fought the urge to roll her eyes at the use of her full name. She hated when people called her Josephine. She'd bee Jo for so long now. "I'm well, but you don't seem to be," she replied.

"No, I am not. Dmitri has been gone for days," she replied.

"That's impossible! I only talked to him just last week!" It was true. Jo had called Dmitri last week to schedule Caroline for an appointment. Dmitri was the best trainer in the vampire world – next to Klaus or Elijah – and he was one of the oldest vampires she had met who wasn't an original. He was also one of Jo's good friends. There's no way he could be gone.

"It is entirely possible. There will be no tests today, or any day, until Dmitri is found. I am sorry," Olga responded. Tears were running down her face, and her voice was shaky, leading Caroline to believe that Dmitri was more than just a boss to her.

Jo walked to Olga, who was the latest in a long line of women Dmitri fancied. To be fair, she has lasted the longest among his liaisons, so maybe Dmitri really did love her. Jo didn't get more than three steps towards the desk before Olga said; "Stop right there. Don't come any closer!"

"What? Why?" Caroline asked. She had a bad feeling ever since entering the building, but now it was getting worse, so she kept close to Jo.

"Really," Olga said. "You do not want to come back here!"

Her voice was getting more and more fearful with every word, and Caroline said; "Maybe we should listen to her!"

Jo ignored her, determined to figure out what was wrong with Olga. "It's okay, Olga!" She walked around the table, with Olga yelling at her to stop, but never moving to stop her. When Jo finally got to the other side, she saw why, and she gasped.

Olga was sitting in the computer chair, but her legs were missing. As a vampire, it wouldn't kill her. She could survive without her legs, but it wouldn't be a good existence. "Olga, what happened?" Jo asked.

Caroline joined Jo on the other side, and almost threw up at what she saw. Not only were the legs gone, but blood covered the entire chair and the floor below. How had she not smelled it before? She looked more carefully at Olga. Not only were her legs missing, but so were her fingernails. There was a stake in her abdomen, and her skin was looking ashy. How long had she been here? How long had she been without blood?

"Olga, what happened to you?" Caroline asked.

"They came for him! They came for Dmitri, and they tortured everyone who worked here for answers," she replied. "I was the last, and they would have killed me too. I gave them a false lead on him, because I will not betray my lover. They cut off my legs and pinned me here, and they said they'd return if the information was false. They're due back today, so you have to leave!"

"We're not leaving you!" Caroline said. She walked to Olga and pulled the stake from her stomach, and the vampire doubled over in pain, but sighed with relief.

"What did they do with your legs?" Jo asked.

"They threw them somewhere, in the corner I think..." Olga replied.

Jo went to find the legs while Caroline took the wood shards out of Olga's fingers. Now that they were gone, her fingernails could grow back. Olga needed blood, and she needed it quickly. Jo returned carrying Olga's legs. Caroline could honestly say it was the strangest sight she had ever seen, and they worked, putting her back together like a rag doll.

"Okay," Jo said when she saw the legs slowly stitching themselves back together. "We need more information. Do you want to come with us, so you'll be safe?"

"I think that's a good idea. We need to get out of here before noon! That's when they'll be back. We need to get a flight out of the country. We need to get as far away from here as possible!" Olga cried.

Caroline looked at the clock, and Jo did the same. It was fifteen minutes after eleven, so they needed to be quick. "I think I know somewhere we can go, but we'll need to be quick. We'll go grab our things and compel our way onto the first flight out of here."

"We won't even have to compel ourselves onto a commercial flight," Jo said. "I know a quicker way."

After promising to explain everything once they were at least thirty miles away from the building, Jo and Caroline carried the very weak Olga out to their vehicle. They drove outside of the city to their hotel, grabbed their things and didn't even bother to check out. Jo drove as quickly as she could without getting stopped by the police, until the three of them had crossed into a different part of Russia. They were on their way to an airport, and Olga was napping after drinking three blood bags.

"So, what's the plan?" Caroline asked. "What's quicker than a commercial flight?"

"I have friends in... high places, you could say. I haven't spoken to them in a while, but I don't think they'd mind me borrowing their resources," Jo replied. "After all, it's not like they don't have the money."

Caroline let out a humored sigh, and said; "Okay, but I think we should get away from Europe entirely."

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Well, I'd feel safer if we had an ocean between us and whatever will be following us," Caroline said.

Jo pulled into a lot next to an air strip, and Caroline didn't miss the large plane sitting there. It wasn't as big as a commercial flight, but it was definitely huge. "We'll take this flight to London, and then we'll figure out the plan from there, okay?"

"Okay. What's in London?" Caroline asked.

"My favorite home," Jo replied before turning to wake Olga. They all grabbed their bags and ran to the airstrip, where the pilot was waiting to take them anywhere they wished.

* * *

><p>It took a while to get from St. Petersburg to London, and the three of them slept most of the way – especially Olga – but once they arrived, Caroline felt a bit better. She wouldn't feel 100% better until they were in America, but at least the UK had a bit of separation from the rest of Europe. Jo's house was big, and it was lovely. Caroline could definitely see herself living somewhere like this for the rest of her life.<p>

Jo had gone to find something – or someone – shortly after they returned, and she asked that Caroline and Olga stay in the house. It would be much too dangerous for them to roam the city by themselves, so they agreed. Plus, Olga had spent the entirety of her vampire-life in Russia or the surrounding countries, so she didn't know London well enough to blend with the population.

Caroline took this time to shower, change clothes, and just wash the feeling of being watched off of herself. Her nerves had been wrecked the entire plane ride to London, and so had Olga's, so the Russian vampire was doing the same thing in the other guest bath. Once they were clean and dressed, they found themselves sitting at the kitchen table. Caroline was hungry, and it was awkward just sitting there with a girl she didn't know.

Of course, being Caroline, she couldn't let the animosity continue. She had to get to know Olga, or she'd go crazy. "So," she began. "where are you from?"

"Moscow," Olga replied. "Dmitri's curator found me in an orphanage sometime during the 1890s."

"Wow. And you've been with him ever since?" she asked.

Olga nodded. "I love Dmitri, and I've been trying to find him and warn him about what's coming his way. They won't stop until they find him," she replied.

"Who won't stop?" Caroline asked.

Olga shook her head. "I don't know their name. All I know is that they're a society – a cult, of sorts – and they have been kidnapping people for almost a decade. Vampires that have been around for years just drop off the map."

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. They go after the ones who have qualities they admire, and they take them. The vampires are never seen again, and no one knows what happens to them," Olga added.

"They tried to kidnap me, and Jo said they tried to kidnap her and her sister, so what do we have to offer?" Caroline asked.

"Well, I don't know you well, but I've known Jo for a few years. She's clever – very clever – and her sister is breathtakingly beautiful. Dmitri is strong... one of the strongest vampires I've ever seen. They say it's because he was turned by one of the originals, but there are those who say that the originals are just legend," Olga said.

"They're not legend," Caroline muttered. "In fact, they should be policing this, shouldn't they?"

The front door opened and shut, and Jo appeared moments later. "Yes, they should, but no one has seen the originals for decades! I've been looking for them everywhere. I've overturned every stone in Europe, but they're just not here. I sent my brother to Africa to look, before he gave up and called me crazy for trying to find them. My sister has been in Asia for decades looking for them before she eventually gave up and returned to London." Jo was calling someone on her cell phone, and Caroline heard it go to voice mail. "And now, neither one of them are answering their phones, and Gen isn't answering her phone."

"You don't think they're in trouble too, do you?" Olga asked.

"I don't know, but I can't find a witch willing to help me out with this! I need someone who can do a locator spell to find the originals," Jo said. She pulled a book down from a cabinet and handed it to Caroline. "Hold this. Do not lose it."

"What is it?" Caroline asked, flipping through the pages. It was obviously a photo album, but Caroline wanted to know why it was so important.

"This contains pictures and paintings from every era of my life," Jo said. "Most of it was spent with the originals, and their pictures are in there. I can use the pictures to do a locator spell, if I could only find a damn witch to help me!"

Caroline looked through the most recent pictures of Jo and the originals. They were all of her and Elijah, and they were from the 1940s. He looked as handsome as ever, and most of the pictures were candid shots of him looking off into the distance. She stopped when she got to a picture of them kissing after the end of the war.

"You were involved with Elijah?" Caroline asked.

Everything paused. Jo looked at Caroline with confusion. "You know of Elijah?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he's one of the originals. I don't know why I didn't mention it before... I'm sorry. So, you two were like, together?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Jo said, after a moment. "We were together. How... how do you know him?"

"Well, I don't know Elijah as well as I know Klaus. The originals kind of... took over my hometown for a while. My friend Elena was the doppleganger, and Klaus needed her to break his curse."

"No way," Jo said. "Klaus broke his curse, and none of the originals ever contacted me to let me know?"

"Well, it was kind of hectic for them. Plus, they have that whole _family above all_ thing going on, so..."

"No. I was family, once. They saved me, and I loved them. Elijah loved me. He always comes back to me, so why hasn't he come back now?" Jo asked, sounding hurt.

Olga, who had been quiet the entire time, spoke up saying; "So, the originals are actually real?"

"They're very real, and we need to go to them for help," Caroline said.

"Do you know where they are?" Olga asked while Jo sulked. She was obviously upset, and done talking for the time being.

Caroline nodded. "Let me just call and make sure they haven't changed cities," she said. "Are you on board with this, Jo?"

Jo sighed and nodded. "Yeah. They're the only ones with a prayer of stopping this. We need their help, and I need to kick their asses for not calling me."

Jo left to pack some things, and Olga followed, asking to borrow some clothing until they got to America. Caroline pressed the number three speed dial on her phone, and waited until the ringing stopped. For a moment, she wondered if he had changed his number, but her breathing stopped when a familiar voice answered on the other end of the line.

_Hello, love..._


End file.
